justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Lab/Episode 4
|routines = Cha Cha Flies Caveman Policeman Metal Dance |dg = (All) |mode = Solo |pc = Red Orange Burnt Orange Dark Blue Yellow |gc = Purple Light Blue Blue Red Light Blue |pictos = |kcal = |choreo = |perf = }}Episode 4 is the fourth episode on Dance Lab. Appearance of the Dancers Cha Cha The dancer has a red suit, with yellow pads on his elbows and knees. He also has a yellow helmet, brown sneakers, and a purple glove. Flies The dancer has an orange suit, with pink pads on his elbows and knees. He also has a pink helmet with two green balls on the front, simulating eyes, blue sneakers, a light blue glove, and two light green wings. Caveman The dancer has a light brown suit, with brown pads on his elbows and knees. He also has a brown helmet, a light blue glove, brown sneakers, and a necklace of pink flowers. Policeman The dancer has a dark blue suit, with blue pads on his elbows and knees. He also has blue sneakers, a red glove, a blue police cap with a yellow badge, and orange sunglasses. Metal Dance The dancer has an orange suit, with dark blue protectors on his elbows and knees. He also has dark blue sneakers, a light blue glove, and very long black hair. Jdmchacha_coach_1.png|Cha Cha Jdmflies_coach_1.png|Flies Jdmcaveman_coach_1.png|Caveman Jdmpoliceman_coach_1.png|Policeman Jdmmetaldance_coach_1.png|Metal Dance Routine Descriptions Cha Cha *The background has vertical orange and purple stripes, and has several silhouettes of people dancing in pairs. *The routine has movements similar to that of a salsa. Flies *The background has vertical green and yellow stripes, and has several red flyswatters, and a flying fly. *The movements of the dancer imitate a fly escaping from a person. Caveman *The background has vertical green and brown stripes, and has drawings of green dinosaurs and purple mammoths. *The movements of the dancer mimic the actions of a caveman (for example, lighting fire with rocks). Policeman *The background has vertical yellow and blue stripes with several police caps and sunglasses on them. On the right side, there is a pink donut with two bites. *The movements of the dancer mimic the movements made by a traffic cop. Metal Dance *The background has vertical red and black stripes, and has drawings of skulls, guitars, and lightning bolts. *The movements of the dancer imitate a rock musician playing the guitar in a very crazy way. Trivia *The Metal dance routine is the only Dance Lab dancer to have hair instead of a hat or helmet. *The soundtrack for Flies is reused from the Beta ''Just Dance'' Machine routine Mosquito. Gallery Game Files Jdmchacha cover phone.jpg|''Dance Lab/Cha Cha'' Jdmmetaldance cover online.png|''Dance Lab/Policeman'' Jdmchacha pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Cha Cha) Jdmflies pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Flies) Jdmcaveman pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Caveman) Jdmpoliceman pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Policeman) Jdmmetaldance pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Metal Dance) In-Game Screenshots Chacha lab gameplay.png|Cha Cha Flies lab gameplay.png|Flies Caveman lab gameplay.png|Caveman Policeman lab gameplay.png|Policeman Metaldance lab gameplay.png|Metal Dance Video Dance Lab Episode 04 - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation es:Dance Lab/Episodio 4 Category:Dance Lab Episodes Category:Dance Lab